Thin Like The Mist
by EternalSushi
Summary: It all begins with the thick mist, and then the murder that follows afterwards. How would love, trust and faith be challenged between two lovers? Contains violence and dark themes. One-shot


**Thin Like The Mist**

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Hey all, Sushi here. I'm joining this small 'competition' hosted by a Warriors forum here, so here's my entry! The requirement is that the story should include the destruction of two lovers' trust, and whether it heals at the end is up to me._

 _So, why not take a risk and have fun with a small twist (plus first person present tense)? Also, I've chosen to word this story with simpler vocabs to mimic actual thoughts, thinking it can be more relatable for first person view. Hope it works, and hope you like it. Please review and let me know! :D_

* * *

 _Major Characters, excluding 'me':  
_

 _Thorntail - Calico tom - deputy_

 _Snowsprite - Snowy-white she-cat - mate_

 _Mapleleaf - Ginger she-cat with white underbelly - Canadian - sister_

 _Stagpaw - Gray tom - apprentice_

* * *

As hostile sunbeams invade our dens, the cats around me begin to stir.

"Ughh…"

"Get up, everyone! We've got another busy day ahead."

"Prey won't go hunt themselves!"

"Ew...why is it so...damp?"

Waking up has always been a chore for us cats, but I usually manage nonetheless. Today, I emerge from the dens with uncertainty - an unsettling mist has descended upon our camp, bringing heaviness and excess moisture to the dense, damp air. The dens remain visible, but as the wind blows faintly to the west, the mist begins to worsen there.

I expected that the clan would panic, or at least be affected by the scene. Soon, however, things seem to be returning to normal. Warriors begin to go on patrol through the thick mist, while my deputy, Thorntail, watches over the rest. Moonclan lives on, and I'm proud of every cat that belongs in it.

Just then, a snowy she-cat approaches me from the side, pressing her soft nose against my side. Sunlight radiates off her pelt, and the familiar scent of hers gives me comfort. I let out a soft purr and glance at her with a cheeky grin. "Morning, Snowsprite! You know, you still look perfect with that messy 'bed-fur' of yours!"

"Oh hush, you~ Though you sure know how to flatter me," she says, pulling out and showing me a cute, affectionate smile.

I roll my eyes at her reaction and place a paw on her nose, giving it a gentle nudge. She likes it that way, and I know it! "Anything happened today?"

Snowsprite giggles, but she soon stops at my question, burying her head into my pelt once more.

"Something wrong, Snow?"

No reply.

Frowning, I repeat myself once more, worried that I've hurt her somehow. Instead, a slight whimper escapes from her throat, muffled against my fur. "Nightstar…"

"Hm?"

"I-I…"

"Love?"

"Something...something's gone terribly wrong," she mutters, nuzzling into me with her eyes squeezed shut. I tense up in confusion as she starts to tremble, tail and ears drooped in fear.

"Stagpaw...he…in the mist..."

Hesitance and worry begins to grow inside me. At the same time, I slowly realize that the other cats had fallen silent a few moments ago, now looking at my direction as they put their duties on hold.

Within the mist, Thorntail emerges from the growing shroud of white and calls for me with a flick of his tail. Other cats gingerly make way for me, staring at me as if they're waiting for a command. "Over here, Nightstar."

Puzzled, I hurry after the deputy, diving into thicker mist where trees only appear when they're merely a paw away. The map in my head begins to fade into nothingness, and I'm soon unable to guess where I am within my own territory. Is this the place where we hold meetings next to the large oak tree, or is this the area by the river?

In front of me, Thorntail makes an abrupt stop, breaking the silence and my train of thought. "We're here," he says, turning around to face me.

...Wait what?

I fail to react in time. Letting out a yelp, I stumble and crash, sending us both tumbling onto the soggy ground. My face has been planted to the soil, but thankfully - no injuries from the landing. "Ugh...sorry, Thorntail."

Through groans and the occasional grumble of frustration, a reply comes back to me as I get to my paws. "Look ahead, Nightstar."

My eyes begin to wander about, trying to spot whatever he refers to. If there's something else other than the sheet of white, I can't see it. "What are we looking for, Thorntail?"

"You'll...you'll see soon enough."

I take a small step forward, every move more cautious than before as I step on what I assume is water from the mist. Then, upon taking another step, I quickly bounce back in alarm, fur bristling as a chill runs up my spine. What on Starclan did I trample on?

Looking down, my face goes pale at the answer. With a gasp, I shake my head out of shock and denial - a small, familiar figure lies in front of me, his eyes wide with his pupils shrunken and dilated. My voice starts to return to me, but all that comes out is a dry cry of dismay. "Stagpaw?!"

I can't believe it - a murder within camp; it must be the curse of the mist! Observing the poor apprentice's wounds, I spot a horrid claw mark that stretches from his neck to his underbelly, as well as a few scratches along his side. No cat would have survived that; not when the blood loss is more than enough to repaint his silver fur. It seems that he was in fear during his last moment, and sadly, I wouldn't blame him.

But...who?

Gingerly, I step out of the crimson puddle, my own paws coated in blood. My voice trembles as I spin around, head lowered solemnly at my discovery. "Thorntail? As the mist dissipates, I'll have him transported to the center of camp. We will find time for a proper burial."

"Yes, Nightstar."

I emerge from the mist with growing weight on my shoulders, tension soon spreading to the cats that watch me by the mist-free dens. Now that the mist is behind me, it seems like everyone has just learned about Stagpaw's fate, and are now exchanging glances of doubt and worry with one another. Looking about, I see Snowsprite sitting at the side with a worried look on her face; I wish she's alright.

"I...I suppose everyone knows now. A proper burial will be held, and the culprit will suffer the consequences," I announce, my voice echoing eerily across the camp. Nobody says a word, and the silence slowly breaks into soft whispers between everyone else. Thorntail soon joins me and sits by my side, seemingly rather nervous as well. He can tell that something's about to happen.

"Well? I-"

"We...we think Thorntail did it," cries at cat as she stands up on the spot, glaring at my deputy with unsheathed claws. "There's nobody else that could have."

Thorntail is taken aback by the cat's words, and I quickly rise to defend him. The camp begins to panic, backing away from the accused tom despite being many cat-leaps away. "Quiet, Mapleleaf! Let's not jump to conclusions, sister - you've always been rather aggressive against him because of that grudge of yours." the ginger she-cat lets out a snort and sits down once again, looking at others in hopes of gaining support.

"You know that he's one of our best hunters, Nightstar - he has the ability and coldness to do it," says a tom, though I can tell that he's a bit hesitant with his own words. "And...didn't he argue with Stagpaw a few days ago about the patrol? Stagpaw was complaining about working too much and Thorntail nearly pounced at him!"

I look into Thorntail's eyes now, seeing how they're frozen with fear. His fur has never bristled more intensely than this. "Is that true?"

Thorntail seems to be offended by my question, standing up as well with a soft growl. "I would never kill anyone from my own clan. You made me deputy because you knew I'm calm and observant, not ruthless and bloodthirsty!"

To my surprise, Snowsprite stands up, albeit fidgeting at everyone's gaze. "It was Thorntail. I saw him entering the growing mist with Stagpaw earlier in the morning. I was by the fresh-kill pile and you were still asleep…"

"Snowsprite! How could you?!" Thorntail spits, eyes wide in pure horror. Has she blown his cover as a witness?

I tilt my head and look at her, calling her over out of concern. "Are you alright, love?"

My mate walks out from the small crowd and stops in front of me, where she proceeds to nuzzle into my neck. Her voice, timid still, is a bit more certain now. "Love...you could barely see a thing in there, right?"

I raise a brow and recall the events within the mist. "Yes, and I crashed into Thorntail as well."

"Then...how would he know where Stagpaw was and take you there? Mapleleaf is right."

The cats gasp in the background while I pull away with a nod of acknowledgement. I turn to the trembling deputy beside me, watching as he cowers to the side. Despite that, the fire in his eyes has not burnt out just yet. "I found him earlier as I ventured into the mist! It wasn't too hard to follow the taste of newly-drawn blood. And I did argue with him earlier, but that wasn't a big deal!"

Knowing that his defense isn't the strongest, Thorntail slumps down in defeat. After a moment of silence, he blurts out his final line of defense. "Won't you trust me? I'm your deputy!"

I stand there, dumbfounded by this dilemma. I spot my sister, Mapleleaf, cussing lightly in the background; Snowsprite, on the other hand, watches me quietly with a pair of patient blue eyes.

My heart aches, but family always comes first in the end. "Snowsprite never lies. I'm...I'm sorry, Thorntail. Deep inside, I still refuse to think that you've done such a thing, but either way...I need to trust in my mate and my sister, as well as everyone else that suspects you. I wouldn't kill you...but I'm afraid you'll have to be exiled from the clan."

Thorntail lets out a soft squeak, then slumps down onto the floor, placing his paws in front of his eyes. I can tell that he's completely broken by this, but if he really did kill Stagpaw, there is nothing I can do about it. With a sigh, I look at the calico deputy and show him the last bit of sympathy. "You can leave tomorrow."

Thorntail's voice, broken and worn-out, comes out as a whimper. "Why won't you trust me? This clan is my life…"

"...I'm sorry."

I gesture to the rest of the clan, telling them to return to the duties - I need to hide my grief from their eyes. Smiling sadly at my own mate, I give her a slight lick on the cheek and guide her to my sister, who seems to be quite happy about my decision. "Mapleleaf, as he leaves tomorrow, I will have to pick another deputy. I'd like you to forget all the grudges you had with him, alright?"

My sister lets out a slight purr, then sits upright with a more serious expression. "You're...making me deputy?" She asks hesitantly.

"Well, I wanted to make my mate Snowsprite the deputy," I reply, glancing at my mate who shrugs at my words. She knows. "But if she'll have my kits soon, she'll be a queen and won't be in condition to be the deputy. I won't let her."

Snowsprite nods at this, smiling at my sister with a cheerful wag of her tail. "I mean, I like staying in the nursery after all that anyway! I love kits! Soooo, I think you should probably be deputy since it'll be better that way."

Mapleleaf beams proudly, puffing out her chest. Newfound motivation has struck her and she seems livelier than ever. "You can count on me. I'll do better than he did!"

I smile and place a paw on her shoulder, leaning in for a friendly nose-to-nose nudge. "I'm sure you will, sis."

As night falls upon the clan, strange shrieks break the silent air.

"What was that?"

Scurrying out of my den, my ears perk up attentively at the cries. Where are they coming from? However, my gaze lands upon something else - Thorntail, who's currently sitting by a tree, shattered and broken as he looks up at the full moon. He doesn't snarl at me, nor does he speak, yet his emotionless face shows a hint of pure sorrow under the moonlight. It's his last night after all, and he's probably just thinking about the memories that he had here.

I sigh. Was it right to kick him out? Probably, but...

Feeling rather guilty about what I have done, I try to converse, clearing my throat as I approach with caution. The shrieks have stopped for now, and Thorntail might know about it seeing that he's been awake the whole time. The rest of the clan is still fast asleep, oblivious to the ongoing event. "What's going on? Who's out there?"

Thorntail doesn't even look at me, and I begin losing my patience with him. "...Thorntail! Answer me!"

After a few seconds of silence, he finally gives in and lets out a cold, chilling reply. His green eyes seem to glow in the night, and a frightening premonition dawns upon me as he speaks. "It's not me doing it."

I whimper a little, feeling rather angsty now. "I know. Now tell me!"

"A few friends of yours," he says calmly, his expression unchanged, "And you might want to hurry."

"W-Where?"

"West. By the river."

Another shriek echoes through the forest, this one almost loud enough to split the skies. With a gulp, I nod at Thorntail one last time before taking off. "Thank you...and...goodbye."

My legs carry me into the woods, my paws trampling on drying leaves. Has Thorntail been innocent all along? No...he must be playing tricks on me. He's just trying to guilt trip me into forgiving him! "I won't forgive Thorntail for what he's done to Stagpaw. I can't. He deserved it."

I feel a bit better listening to myself, but as I race towards the large river, my heart races even faster. What's happening there? Is there a second culprit out there somewhere?

As the river comes into view, I skid to a halt with my forepaws buried in the moonlit water. The currents run calm tonight - a beautiful contrast to the tense, murderous air. "Hello?" I call out, moving along the river with light pants of exhaustion. They have to be here! They-

Then, I finally see them - the two cats struggling by the river up ahead. "Snowsprite! Mapleleaf!"

Neither of them reply, and I pick up the pace, going as fast as my paws can take me. As I get closer, I see Snowsprite - my mate, the love of my life - pressing her paws against Mapleleaf's throat, strangling her from above. My...my sister struggles underneath the assailant's weight, flailing yet failing to escape. She's coughing, whimpering, and the twitching of her body lessens every second… "N-night...s-star…please..."

My eyes widen at the sight, frozen in disbelief, but adrenaline forces me to move on. "G-Get off her!" I holler out with a desperate cry, charging towards them both. I can't believe in what I'm seeing - heck, I can't believe that I just yelled at my mate. I can see Snowsprite turning to look at me, but she smiles.

She smiles.

Her smile is so innocent, yet her actions defy it. Snowsprite's paws continue to press onto her neck, refusing to give in at this crucial moment. Mapleleaf's cry reaches my ears, and I grit my teeth as I run. Everything fails to make sense to me anymore, yet one thing remains clear:

I need to save my sister.

"Hang on there!"

They're not far from me now; it'll be only a ten seconds. I can run, then leap at S-Snowsprite, knocking her away from Mapleleaf. Everything will be alright, and I'll save her. Willpower has carried me this far, it'll be enough to finish the job.

My heart beats with my swift pawsteps, my eyes nailed on their target.

It's now or never.

But...I can't.

It's too late. My heart skips a bit as Mapleleaf lets out a final shudder, her body falling limp on the grass. Her paws that were previously twitching and flailing both come to a stop, and her eyes close as the final breath escapes her. Satisfied, Snowsprite jumps off the she-cat, and the lack of an anchor sends the body tumbling into the water, the limp, floating body moving along with the currents.

By the time I leap and knock Snowsprite out of the way, Mapleleaf has already left me.

Forever.

"No...M-mapleleaf...no. Come back to me..."

Snowsprite doesn't even struggle beneath me - her eyes are ice-cold as she stares back, but I can see regret in her eyes. "I-I…"

I quickly abandon the murder, scampering along the river and running beside my sister as the growing currents push her downstream. My heart doesn't ache more than this - to see her being washed away...to see her being so...lifeless. Hours ago, she was such an energetic ball of fur...and…I was this close to saving her.

"Love, wait! Don't go!" Snowsprite cries out, trying to run after me from behind, but I refuse to reply to her.

Mapleleaf is dead.

"Mapleleaf...please…come back!" I yowl out, the currents taking her further and further away from me. Despite my speed, I'll eventually lose sight of her, and she'll be taken away to the ocean. "Don't leave me-"

I trip on a small rock, crashing and burning until I lose momentum on the grass. Through my teary eyes, I see her golden body slowly disappearing from view and I curl up in defeat.

A paw touches my shoulder, and I turn around with a loud snarl, though my state has turned me into a pathetic mess. "Y-You! Why would you do that? She's gone forever!"

Snowsprite trembles, slumping down beside me before letting out a soft cry. She struggles internally, but I'm too overwhelmed to be sympathetic. "I-I was jealous! You're never going to make me deputy. I'll never be leader…!"

"L-Leader? S-so that's what this is all about, huh? You wanting my spot?!"

"I-It's not that bad, right?! I just had to...set up a few things in the mist, then get rid of the deputy...then when I thought you were going to let me become deputy, you gave it to your sister!"

Snowsprite sighs and grit my teeth, feeling betrayed by my own love. She takes a deep breath and calms down a little, though her words still show a tinge of regret. "I...I'm so sorry. I...I just want to have that power. To lead a clan...and I feel like I'll never have the chance."

"I trusted you!" I growl, turning around with a loud whimper. I can't believe it. She used Mapleleaf's grudge against Thorntail to her own advantage, knowing that she'll always try to blame him. Then she...she made me believe in her, like she always had.

The murderer...my mate, walks calmly around me, lying down within my vision. She looks at me with compassionate eyes, her voice softer than before. "...Remember back then? When we first fell in love?"

I stare at her, trying my best to keep calm. My claws unsheathe, but I quickly withdraw them before I lose control of myself. Mapleleaf is gone because of her - I should be furious! But...why aren't I anymore? I feel...grief, yet...not too much more than that…

Is this love? Am I in love with the killer?

"I-I remember, Snowsprite. It was a few moons ago. You came into Moonclan as a rogue, and I took you around camp…"

"And you took me on patrols too, you softie…" she mutters, sorrow yet longing in her eyes. It seems like she treasures those moments a lot, which comforts me a little. "You were a gentleman, always making sure I could hunt right. I told you that I thought the hunter's crouch was awkward!"

I can't help but smile. After what she's done...in the end...Snowsprite is still the same she-cat, right? Her fur still shimmers in the day and at night, and her deep blue eyes no longer have that crazed look in them. I lean forward weakly for a slight nuzzle, eyes closing once more. "I had to make sure you never feel lonely too. You know how some cats in the clan like messing with newcomers…"

"You did that perfectly, Nightstar...and I'm still so thankful for that," she speaks softly, smiling sweetly at me while landing a soft lick on my nose. She did just that when I confessed my love for her two moons ago, and the memories begin to flood back to me.

Although I feel grief for Mapleleaf...I...I feel forgiveness. I should forgive her. In fact, I should be thanking her for all those great moments, right? "We even shared fish together. We went fishing right here and we-"

"Always started eating on the opposite side," she finishes with a light purr, now placing her paw onto mine. "See, Nightstar? It's still me. It's just that...I don't know what's gotten into me today. I was a bit jealous...and...I-I can't believe what I've done. Will you...please forgive me?"

"I won't forgive you for killing Mapleleaf…" I glance away, then back at her with a slight nod. "But...I trust in you, still. I believe that you won't do this again."

Snowsprite lets out a wistful sigh, pressing against me once more. Missing this sort of comfort, I quickly nuzzle against her, entwining my tail with hers. She lets out another purr of content, grooming my messy pelt. "I'm glad you trust in me, Nightstar. Would you want to sleep here? We're tired...and...we can deal with Mapleleaf tomorrow, right? To tell the clan..."

An idea has never sounded better. I give her a curt nod, and she smiles and stands up, running a paw along my pelt as I curl up and relax on a bed of short grass. Everything will be fine tomorrow, and she'll be back to how she's always been - perfect. She'll change. She'll want to be a queen and be with the nursery, because she's perfect. She'll say yes. I don't have to worry about anything.

Yes...that's a good thought. I just need to sleep and wake up.

As I look up at her, she begins to tremble once again, but I'm too tired to ask. She leans down and gives me a lick on the maw, whispering to me once again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Weariness begins to take over me, and her nice actions are only making me sleepier. Relaxing on the grass, I give her a soft smile before my eyelids become too heavy to handle. Even Mapleleaf's death is becoming distant to me.

"I love you, and I trust you, Snowsprite. Everything will be great tomorrow, right?"

"E-Everything will be fine. J-Just fine, Nightstar. I love you."

Even though trust is thin like the mist - easily scattered and broken, my love for her has always held it together. You can call me lovesick or lovestruck, but you know about love at first sight - you can't stop it. You never will.

They say it's good to fall asleep feeling loved. My eyes begin to close, succumbing to her gentle hypnotism. I faintly remember seeing my trembling loves unsheathe her claws, and I remember the tingly feeling of it slowly drawing across my neck. But my body is weak, and I trust her. She'll take good care of me, and we'll be fine tomorrow.

We'll be fine tomorrow.


End file.
